A Not so Normal Fairy Tale
by NinjaPower
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a princess and her knight, but unlike other tales, this princess soon turned out to be the knight to the knight. Will they have their happily ever after? Set after KHII CloudxTifa RxR


Kingdom Hearts

A Not So Normal Fairy Tale

The fairy tale just for Cloud and Tifa.

-----

Once upon a time there was a princess who had her knight, a strong quiet brave knight who was always there but not always seen, the princess was very popular and had many friends. She had a knight who always watched over her. When the knight had to go on a journey, the knight promised to come save her when the time needed, but as time went by, the princess grew to be a strong princess who could hold her own, and the knight hadn't been seen since the day of the promise. That was, until the appearance of the evil lord who wanted to take over the land.

The princess banded with a group called Avalanche to stop the evil lord in his ways, for the evil lord had ruined and destroyed her kingdom. Along the way, the knight appeared and joined the group. She kept hoping that he remembered that promise, but was always afraid to ask, for there was a lady that he was interested in, and there was no way for her to compete against her. She was an angel on earth, a perfect lady, while she had stopped being a lady princess to a protector princess, an improper princess to sum it up. She continued being the knight's friend and decided to put away her feelings for the sake of the knights, but then things turned bad. The lady was killed by the evil lord on their journey and the knight went into depression that was permanent, or so it seemed to the princess, but the princess continually tried to make the knight be happy for even a little while, but it seemed that every time she tried, she was pushed away again. Avalanche, at this point, consisted of a motley group; a mayor of a city that was destroyed by the evil lord and his dead friend's daughter that she soon considered her own, a lion-like creature fighting for his grandfather's way of life and to live up to his father's name, another princess from a far away land whose kingdom had been put to ruins quite like hers, a dark wizard who wanted avenge his old sins, a dreamer who dream of going into space, and a cat who was controlled by a wizard from another place who had good intentions even though being from the enemies' side. Everyone in that group she considered her family, and they too accepted her as their family as well. Though it was never said, it was known that she was the mother of the group, who would take care of everyone and made things seem brighter when they were bad. At the end of this battle, the princess and Avalanche won, and they continued to save the world plenty of more times, each time uniting again as one family. Every time, every thing ended happy. The knight soon was happier and soon realized what he had and so the princess was happy.

But the happiness couldn't last forever, soon they were faced with a foe that they couldn't defeat, and soon they all faced the darkness in their hearts, especially that knight. The knight was tortured with the fact that his heart had more darkness than anyone else, soon the knight feel to the darkness and the princess was heartbroken. Avalanche slowly fell apart and they were all defeated, no matter how hard they tried. She missed everyone, but she missed her knight the most. Others tried to encourage her to give up on him, but she never lost faith in him. She knew he would eventually come back, and when he did, she would be there.

Some how she survived the attacks of the heartless and ended up in a world not of her own, but of a world called Kingdom Hearts. There she was no princess, but a mere commoner, and she preferred it that way. She searched for her knight and every time she found him, he would run away. She decided then and there, that since he could help himself, she would be his knight and save him. She wandered around, trying to find him and save him from himself and his darkness, the evil lord that they had already defeated once before. She wondered how this was so, but she didn't question it deeply, for if the evil lord came back, maybe her friends would. And they had, she found them in a small town called Hollow Bastion, and to her sadness and happiness, she found the lady once more. She was happy that she found her friend back among the living, but she knew she was back at square one, once more, forever to hide the pure shadow of the lady. So she resumed the same position she had before, the knight's friend. She would help him find what he was missing, his light. She knew where his light was, but he had to find it himself, she would merely guide him there.

And she did guide him there, he eventually found his light and his happiness, though he was the same old prick as before, but habits die hard, so she didn't mind so much. But she wasn't happy, she was happy that he found his happiness, but she didn't find hers. The knight continued to be enamored with the lady, and she remained the position of the knight's friend. She couldn't take it much longer, watching those two be happy while she was cast into the shadows. So she left, or tried to at least, the knight managed to figure out somehow, and had followed her. She told him what he had told her so long ago, "I need to do this alone." He, unlike her, wouldn't let her go, and forced her to be by his side, and she was forced into the position of being in false hope which she knew he couldn't understand. The lady, somehow and not surprisingly, knew about the princess's feelings and pushed the knight towards the princess. The knight, however, was slow about his feelings towards the princess and it was months or maybe years later before he finally realized it. By then, the princess thought she would never be happy so she stopped trying to be, though she always kept that mask on. One unexpected day, the knight walked up to her and dragged her away, when she asked where they were going, her answer was to find her happiness. She was stunned and confused at this, was her happiness so apparent that even the knight knew about it? When they stopped they were at a waterfall, and the knight seemed uncomfortable. He seemed to hesitate a lot and finally he asked her, "Are you alright?" The princess shocked managed to respond with a half hearted attempt. The knight looked sad for a moment before asking, "Are you really that unhappy to be here?" The princess was very confused, "I'm not unhappy." The knight gave her a glare, "I know you're not happy here. Let me keep that promise by saving you from your sadness." All the princess could do was gape at the knight while he continued on, "I know that you hate being around me anymore, and I understand after what I did, but let me help you, like you helped me." The princess had teared up at this and couldn't say a thing, the knight had panicked and words continued to fall out of his mouth at a rapid speed, "I know you won't accept me, but I want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what. And I know this is quite unexpected, but would you be my princess?" The knight had gotten on his knees at this point, and was holding up a ring. The princess finally managed to do something and so she did. She punched him and she couldn't control herself, "You expect me to suddenly marry you after all these years of you chasing her and refusing my help all along!?! What are you thinking!?!" The princess started to turn away to run away, but the knight prevented her from leaving, "I was thinking that I loved you after year of being an idiot, and wondered if you wouldn't mind loving me too?" She was frozen, unable to move, the moment she had always wished for was finally happening, so what was she going to do? "Give me a reason to believe you," she insisted and he did something she never though he would ever do. He kissed her. After the kiss, he held the ring in front of her again and asked her, "So will my princess accept me?" She laughed and said, "Since I don't see any princes around, I guess I'll have to settle for a knight." He smiled at that and they lived a happily ever after, as much as a princess and a knight could.


End file.
